Crappy Insane Zelda Stuffoo
by Filles Folles
Summary: Um..yeah..this is like...Link and his friends go crazy because me and CatClaws here, we...we...we make them go mad. o.o


Crappy Insane Zelda Stuff By Angel Fade and Ryo-Okey  
  
Authors' Note(s???):  
  
Angel Fade: Hola gente. ¿Aprecio queso, usted aprecia queso? ¡Es divertido molestar las llamas púrpuras de queso!! Aprecio a- Ryo-Okey: STOP SPEAKING IN SPANISH!!!  
  
Angel Fade: Stupid.ANYWAY-This is our first fanfic, so please R/R and put up some nice reviews so our confidence boosts.  
  
Ryo-Okey: Or not.  
  
Angel Fade: Shut up.  
  
Ryo-Okey: Make me. *sticks tongue out*  
  
Angel Fade: *dumps goldfish on her head*  
  
Ryo-Okey: *anime fall* Owww.GOLDFISH?!?!?!?! Angel Fade: Heheheh.  
  
Ryo-Okey: Oh yeah, we better get our story started!  
  
Angel Fade: Okeydokey, Ryo-Okey! Hey that rhymes! Haha!  
  
Ryo-Okey: *anime fall*  
  
~  
  
Angel Fade: Well we're here!!!!!!! It's a funky dunky hunky dorey panel where peoplez from Zelda: OoT(Ocarina of Time) talk about what they did in it and how they likied it.  
  
Ryo-Okey: LIKIED?!?! OOT?!?!  
  
Angel Fade: Heh, I like cheese.  
  
Ryo-Okey: *anime fall* Fine, lets just get on with it. Our first guest is Link.  
  
Angel Fade: LINK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs on to Link's arm and attempts to cut of his circulation* Heheheh, all MINE MINE MINE!!!!!  
  
Everyone except Angel Fade and Link, who is blushing: O.o;;;  
  
Ryo-Okey: Er, right. Well, as you already know, we have Link, the Hero of Time here, and Princess Zelda.  
  
Link: .wimp.  
  
Zelda: I'm not a wimp!!! You're the one wearing a skirt! AND YOU'RE A GUY!  
  
Link: *blushes bright red* W-well, hey, I'm not the one getting kidnapped every week!  
  
Zelda & Link: Grrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
Ryo-Okey: *nervous laugh* Also we have Malon, Ruto, and Ganondork.I mean, GanonDORF. Dorf, dorf, not DORK.  
  
Ganondorf: *glares at Ryo-Okey*  
  
Angel Fade, Zelda, Malon, and Ruto: *giggling* Heeheehee, Ganondork!  
  
Ganondorf: FEAR THE WRATH OF MY HUGE GREEN NOSE!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: O.o;;; Ehhh.  
  
Ryo-Okey: Okay. Moving on.Zelda, how is life in the castle? I mean, is it fun? Do you get cool clothes? What's it like being Sheik?  
  
Zelda: Okay, first of all, it's glorious! I get all these really pretty dresses and I get to do whatever I want and I can have anything and I always.  
  
Ryo-Okey: Okay, enough.  
  
Angel Fade: Yeah, shut up, you stupid blonde poo princess!  
  
Link: *to Angel Fade* I love you!!!  
  
Angel Fade: *grinning* YAY! Me and Linky-Poo gonna get married!  
  
Zelda: *pouting* Oh, fine. Um, being Sheik is fun, 'cause I get to pop up everywhere and scare Link!  
  
Link: *blushing* The word is SURPISED or SHOCKED, not scared, you dumb blonde!  
  
Zelda: LOOK IN THE MIRROR! SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!  
  
Link: MY HAIR IS YELLOW!  
  
Ryo-Okey: Um, we'll be back after these commercials.  
  
Angel Fade: Hey, we don't have-  
  
Ryo-Okey: Okay, we're back.  
  
Link and Zelda are now gagged and tied to their chairs.  
  
Angel Fade: Pleeeaase let Link go, Ryo-Okey! He'll be good! It's Zelda's fault! She's provoking him! *puppy eyes*  
  
Ryo-Okey: Oh, not the puppy eyes! Fine, he can go.  
  
Angel Fade: Yay!  
  
Angel Fade runs over and unties Link.  
  
Link: I'm free!!!  
  
Angel Fade plops herself on his lap.  
  
Angel Fade: *right next to his face* Hello.  
  
Link: *blushing* Uh.hi.  
  
Ryo-Okey: *rolls eyes* Right. Well, we're going to interview Malon next time, the cool red-headed ranch girl who calls Link fairy-boy. *snicker*  
  
Link: Shut up!  
  
Ryo-Okey: I HAVE POWER OVER YOU, YOU SHUT UP!!! *brandishes duct tape angrily*  
  
Link: Fine.  
  
Angel Fade: *from Link's lap* Yes. Yes, that's right. It will be FUNFUNFUN!!!!!! ^___________^  
  
Ryo-Okey: Thanks! And have a good night!  
  
Angel Fade and Link: AND DON'T LET THE TREES BITE!!!  
  
Ryo-Okey and Everyone else: *anime fall*  
  
A/N from AF and RO: There, that wasn't so bad, was it?!  
  
People in audience: *throw food on stage*  
  
Both: AW, SHADDUP!!!!  
  
AG: Ummm.Okay.Lesee.If you have any questions for Miss Malon of Lon Lon Ranch, then please post them in a review. Flames accepted. They're funny!  
  
RO: No, they're not! They are DEPRESSING!!!!!  
  
AG: Whatever, you optimist!  
  
RO: *anime fall* ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
BTW, Another Note.: Angel Fade has a pen name on Fanfiction, it's Ciel Charmante. Ryo-Okey doesn't have one yet, but when she does, please check out her stories, they are VERY good. :P 


End file.
